Draconia Emyr
Draconia is a main character who appears in RedEmyr. She is the twin sister of Draco, and acts as a grounding voice in the face of his eccentricities. Appearance Draconia is depicted as a slim young woman with light skin. She has long blonde hair, which she wears in a low pony tail bound by a large blue bow. Her eyes are light blue in color. She is primarily shown in long dresses, with a matching color motif of blues, golds, and whites to Draco. Personality Draconia is a kind and sweet person. She has immense empathy for those around her, and acts polite in most situations. She is also grounded, more understanding, and more observant of the world around her. She could also be described as fairly feminine. However, she can be short when it comes to Draco, often criticizing his actions and trying to act as his moral compass. Though she can be assertive when it comes to him, she is overall a passive personality. Abilities Draconia has not shown any particular abilities in the comic as of yet. Story Thus Far RedEmyr Draconia is shown at the beginning RedEmyr, traveling through the city with Draco in a bird mask. As the two arrive at their new home, Draconia compliments the house's charm, but is aghast when Draco quickly uses magic to give the home modern amenities. Draconia scolds Draco, and as Draco collapses, becomes concerned about needing to find Draco a blood source. However, the two are quickly interrupted by a screaming child. As the two discover Troy, and Draco mutes him, Draconia scolds Draco once again for his magical abuses. After Troy is unmuted, Draco and Draconia learn Troy was abandoned for his demonic appearance, and Draconia insists that they take Troy in. Several days pass, in which time Draconia befriends Sera. Sera asks Draconia about the modern amenities in the house, which Draconia tries to pass off as Draco's "inventions." As the two chat cheerily some more, they are interrupted by Draco's arrival. As Draco proceeds with several rude remarks towards Sera, Draconia does her best to put out the fires and apologize for Draco's behavior. However, her efforts do little, and Draco ultimately grows frustrated and erases Sera's memories to avoid the consequences of his actions. As Sera leaves, expecting the two for a part later, Draconia smacks Draco and scolds him for the memory erasing. She insists Draco promise to never do it again, though Draco's answer is only a brief affirmative. Later that night, Draconia allows Draco to drink her blood, but is devastated to see that her blood can no longer sustain Draco even a little bit. Relationships Draco Emyr Draconia has a warm but tense relationship with Draco. She expresses a lot of worry for him and works hard to make sure he's taken care of. However, she often is frustrated with his abuses of magic and overall lack of courtesy towards others. She could be described by and large as Draco's moral compass. Troy Draconia has a warm relationship with Troy. Upon meeting him, she expresses great concern for both his presence and well-being. She also has great sympathy for him being abandoned. However, she surprisingly cares little about him being a child, and still views him as a candidate for Draco's blood source. Sera Towsely Draconia has a very friendly relationship with Sera. Despite knowing Sera only a brief time, Draconia happily invites Sera into the house (at great risk). She is also nothing but polite with Sera, apologizing several times over for Draco's behavior and doing her best to stay on good terms with Sera. Trivia Category:Characters Category:RedEmyr Category:RedEmyr Characters